Stories
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Porque a ele coube esquecer. 1º lugar no I Challenge de Peter Pan do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Tema: Neverland Never More.


_**Stories**_

_Porque a ele coube esquecer._

Nome da Autora: Letícia Andrade

Nick: Lily/Miss of Darkness

Fandom: Peter Pan

Gênero: Drama/Fantasy

Categoria: T

Personagem: John Darling.

Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Peter Pan do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.

Tema: Neverland Never More.

Itens: Estórias, Solidão.

Música escolhida: Imaginary - Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **Peter Pan pertence a James Matthew Barrie (embora ele tenha cedido seus direitos autorais ao Great Ormond Street Hospital, então pertence a esse hospital) e creio que a Walt Disney também. Estou usando apenas para diversão.

John sempre foi o mais centrado dos Darling. Wendy se dedicava a ser alegre, divertida, agradável e sonhadora, era ela o elo da esperança e do amor entre os irmãos. Michael, por ser o mais novo, era o mais brincalhão, extrovertido e porque não dizer, o mais sociável. John também era um bom menino, bastante coerente e inteligente em tudo que fazia, mas, talvez por ser o irmão do meio, ele era, sobretudo, ponderado. Principalmente depois de... depois de todo aquele sonho esquisito com piratas, meninos perdidos e uma ilha onde as crianças não cresciam.

Estórias. Todas aquelas estórias fantasiosas e mágicas que Wendy sempre tivera o dom de contar. Michael e ele adoravam ouvir. O mais novo não entendia nem um pouco o que Wendy dizia, mas ele gostava de ouvir o som da voz da irmã e a empolgação com que ela contava aquelas estórias. John não. John sabia exatamente o que Wendy dizia, e se permitia levar naquele sonho maluco, afinal ele era só uma criança e às vezes era bom sair do mundo das exigências dos adultos e se refugiar na fantasia que Wendy proporcionava. Durante a madrugada, quando todos já estavam dormindo, John sonhava que era um dos Meninos Perdidos e enfrentava Gancho com bravura, tomando o seu navio e navegando pelos Mares da Terra do Nunca.

_Eu me demoro na passagem da porta  
De alarmes de relógio com monstros chamando meu nome  
Deixe-me ficar  
Onde o vento irá sussurrar pra mim  
Onde as gotas de chuva enquanto caem contam uma estória_

Só que um dia o sonho foi tão real que às vezes John se assustava só de lembrar. Tudo começou exatamente com uma estória. Wendy, em uma noite qualquer, estava lá contando suas aventuras irreais quando um menino apareceu e os levou para a Terra do Nunca. John ainda sentia os pés saindo do chão, e ele próprio voando pelos céus de Londres, segurando no pé de Wendy com uma mão e sua cartola de homem grande na outra. Ele sentia o cheiro doce da Terra do Nunca entrando por seu nariz, e até mesmo o canto encantador das sereias. Mas uma hora o sonho ficou terrível, e ele se viu preso no navio de Gancho, sem perspectiva de salvação ou de qualquer ajuda. Pior: ele se viu numa terra que não era a dele. E tudo que ele pôde pensar no momento era no quanto queria voltar para Londres, dar um abraço em seus pais, crescer e ter sua família, ter a chance de trabalhar, de ser como o senhor Darling, um homem respeitado e digno, e tudo mais que um garoto poderia querer. Ser o centrado e esperto John Darling. E não morrer naquele navio, em tão tenra idade, sem ter vivido o que qualquer outra pessoa pode e deve viver.

_Em meus campos de flores de papel  
E nuvens doces de canção de ninar  
Onde me resguardo por horas  
E assisto ao céu púrpuro passar sobre mim_

E de repente John acordou, e tudo estava de volta ao seu lugar. Sua mãe, sempre doce e solícita, com aquele beijo escondido no canto da boca e seu abraço gostoso. E seu pai também, sempre tão sábio e companheiro, vendo seu menino com ele, crescendo e se tornando um autêntico senhor Darling, como sempre se esperou de John.

John Darling cresceu e as estórias de Wendy passaram a ser somente isso. Estórias.

_Não diga que não pode me tocar  
Com este caos desenfreando sua realidade_

_Sei que isso está bem longe do meu refúgio adormecido  
O pesadelo em que construí meu próprio mundo de fuga_

Porém, mesmo depois de crescido, John ainda sentia, algumas vezes, a sombra da Terra do Nunca lhe assombrar, como parte de seu passado, muito mais forte do que apenas estórias que sua irmã mais velha contava. Principalmente quando Wendy, casada e com filhos, decidia contar de novo e de novo as suas aventuras de piratas. Mas não eram as estórias da infância. Tinha algo a mais, uma convicção e uma verdade que John não era capaz de entender, ou que não queria entender.

Elas descreviam tão bem aquele sonho...

Michael que sempre se divertia. Ele era tão pequeno naquele tempo que, para ele, a sensação das estórias de Wendy eram tão novas quanto era para seus filhos e sobrinhos. E ele adorava quando a irmã falava seu nome, contando como ele também enfrentou Capitão Gancho, e passava ele próprio a tomar parte na narração, pegando o que achasse na frente e fazendo disso sua própria espada, alegrando qualquer um que estivesse por perto com suas poses e caretas. Mas Michael tinha um brilho a mais no olhar quando Wendy terminava de narrar as aventuras de Peter Pan, era como se algo dentro dele despertasse e o irmão mais novo soubesse que, no fundo, ele não estava apenas atuando para divertir as crianças, mas relembrando algo que fez parte de um passado que seu cérebro não podia lembrar.

John sabia disso porque ele próprio podia sentir esse algo despertando dentro de si toda vez que ele se permitia ouvir Wendy contar suas estórias absurdas. Mas ao contrário de Michael, ele podia lembrar muito bem. E aquele sonho, novamente, tomava forma.

_Engolido no som do meu grito  
Não pode cessar o medo das noites silenciosas  
Oh! Quanto esperei pelo profundo sono dormente  
A deusa da luz imaginária!_

São só estórias, é apenas uma estória tola, ele se repetia. E no mesmo instante em que Wendy terminava a narração, ele se levantava, praguejando no quanto a irmã era tola por ficar contando aquelas baboseiras, e tirava seus filhos do ambiente, mesmo que esses quisessem ouvir mais contos da tia Wendy.

Ele sentia uma grande solidão nessas horas. Principalmente por saber que Wendy e Michael continuavam se divertindo, enquanto ele era obrigado a ouvir pessoas chatas conversando sobre bolsas de valores, fofocas de clubes e lhe dizendo o quanto ele prometia ser um ótimo empresário, talvez até melhor do que o generoso, porém meio lunático Senhor Darling. Pessoas lhe elogiando por não ser exótico como os seus irmãos.

Era a vida que ele pedira, não? Crescer, trabalhar, ter família, filhos. Ter uma vida adulta respeitada e digna. Nunca mais ter a sensação de Nunca como tivera naquele sonho maluco da infância, como sentia a cada vez que Wendy se lembrava de Peter Pan. Mas faltava algo, a magia do pó de pirlimpimpim que o fazia voar com bons pensamentos, e que lhe dava a chance de sair às vezes daquele mundo rotineiro e comum. A magia que o encantava tanto quando pequeno, e o fazia deixar de ser o centrado e esperto John Darling e ser mais um Menino Perdido, se divertindo e brincando e sendo feliz.

Lá dentro, John sabia que não era sonho coisa nenhuma. Mas a vida que ele escolhera não permitia que ele se lembrasse. Wendy era grande o suficiente para lembrar e saber conviver com isso no futuro, e por isso decidir passar a estória adiante. Michael era pequeno demais para registrar na memória, então a ele coube sonhar com aquele mundo mágico para sempre, como algo inconsciente. A John, o do meio, o grande suficiente para saber o que acontecia, mas jovem o bastante para sentir medo, jovem o bastante para não conseguir lidar com o fato; a esse coube o papel de esquecer, pelo simples fato de que ele escolhera assim.

Para John Darling, o menino que decidiu crescer, a Terra do Nunca seria para Nunca Mais.

_Em meus campos de flores de papel  
E nuvens doces de canção de ninar  
Onde me resguardo por horas  
E assisto ao céu púrpuro passar sobre mim_

_**Fim**_

Notas: Ok, posso estar perdendo alguns pontos, porque não sei exatamente se meu John ficou IC, MAS é algo que não posso evitar. Porque, por alguma razão, algo dentro de mim diz que John esqueceu a Terra do Nunca. Não porque era novinho pra lembrar, como Michael, mas porque, para ele, a história não foi da mesma forma e intensidade como foi para Wendy. Sendo John o homem mais velho, normal que exijam dele uma postura mais... séria, assim como cobravam do pai dele. E John demorou um pouco para se deixar levar pelo pó de pirlimpimpim, até onde eu me lembre, porque lembrou dos pais e tudo mais. E o fato de eu sempre lembrar dele carregando uma cartola para a Terra do Nunca me fez pensar "O que será que aconteceu a ele quando ele voltou?". Porque, bem, ele levou uma marca "adulta" pra Terra do Nunca, o que, PRA MIM, me fez pensar "algo de adulto ele já tinha". Aí saiu isso. Espero que valha para a fic.


End file.
